


Ramify

by seraphichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi wishes, M/M, Pining Akaashi Keiji, also we all know kenma would be a bamf at overwatch, bath shenanigans, ish, so its a little rushed and probably doesn't make much sense, sort of, this thing was word vomit spewed in about 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “I’m almost done. You don’t have to--”“It’ll be faster this way!” he said as he scrubbed himself down quickly.Akaashi highly doubted that. Ignoring Bokuto’s shoulder to waist ratio was difficult enough when he was clothed, but it was basically impossible when he was in the buff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I used the definition for ramification more than the one for ramify. They _are_ related, and sort of mean the same thing, but are also kind of different...oops (read as: I do what I want XD).

Akaashi did not realize the consequence of agreeing to stay over at Bokuto’s house until it was much too late. And by much too late, he meant Bokuto busted in on him in the middle of him taking a bath and insisted they share so that they could have more time to play Overwatch together.

Akaashi wasn’t very good at it, and neither was Bokuto, really, but it was still fun. And that was probably because they hadn’t lost a match yet thanks to Kenma - and Kuroo, he supposed, even though Kuroo tended to get off point more than Bokuto - who was a beast at the game.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “I’m almost done. You don’t have to--”

“It’ll be faster this way!” he said as he scrubbed himself down quickly.

Akaashi highly doubted that. Ignoring Bokuto’s shoulder to waist ratio was difficult enough when he was clothed, but it was basically impossible when he was in the buff. Akaashi wasn’t sure what he was concentrating on more - averting his eyes or keeping his boner at bay.

Bokuto was done and rinsed in record time, and he slid into the tub with a sigh. Akaashi was thankful the room was steamy and warm or else the blush that colored his cheeks when their legs brushed would be embarrassingly noticeable.

“Are you going to play as the same character, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked. Conversation would help him focus on something other than the way he could sort of see the outline of Bokuto’s torso through the water.

“Yeah! Junkrat is fun!”

Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. Bokuto tended to switch characters a lot, and then got very aggravated when he couldn’t control them right. He was glad Bokuto had found one he liked.

“You going to stick with Symmetra?” Bokuto asked him.

Akaashi nodded. He was steadily improving with her through constant use and practice. He liked to use her to snipe at other players, though mainly he used her for the teleporter so when Bokuto died he could get back to the game faster - he tended to sulk when he wasn’t immediately back in the thick of things.

They talked about the game more over the course of the next ten minutes, and it served as enough of a distraction that when they both got out to dry off and get dressed, Akaashi didn’t have to worry about explaining an impromptu erection.

Not that the threat of getting one was completely gone. Especially when they say down to play and Bokuto’s shoulder bumped against his, Akaashi’s heart skipping a beat because Bokuto wasn’t wearing a shirt and his hair was still sort of wet and there were droplets of water dripping down his neck and--

Akaashi took a deep breath. He was glad he had packed baggy gym shorts to wear.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
